


Respect the Shake

by shanachie



Series: Darling Lisa [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, sweet tooth, the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes home comfort is the best type of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect the Shake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my ‘Happy Prompts’ fics. They won’t all be in the same verse, but I’ll make sure to tag all of them ‘Happy Prompts’. I have NO idea if Lisa’s concoction is any good because I’m allergic to about half of it. I’d much rather have Mick’s or Leonard’s. Thanks so much to dragonydreams and angelskuupio for the beta assist!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Somehow, Leonard always knew when Lisa had a bad day or a good day at school. And he knew the thing to cheer her up or celebrate on those days was her favorite milkshake. This wasn’t something they could buy at a restaurant or a drugstore, though. It was something only he knew how to make for her.

So after the first time she busted him out of jail, Lisa had everything ready at the safe house.

Leonard laughed when he walked in to find the blender sitting prominently on the counter. “I don’t think this counts as a good day, Lis,” he told her.

Lisa crossed her arms and glared at him, ignoring Mick who’d taken one look at the blender and sniggered before heading for his bedroom in search of clothes that weren’t prison issue. “You didn’t _just_ make them on good days. And I think this counts. I want a milkshake.”

For a minute Leonard stared at her in a contest of wills before moving towards the kitchen. “Mick,” he yelled towards the back, “you want one, too?”

“Not that weird thing Lisa drinks,” Mick replied.

Leonard was pulling ice cream and sauces out by the time Mick came out, setting them on the counter. He’d just turned back for the milk when the other man joined them. Both Lisa and Mick took seats at the counter, content to watch Leonard mix up the shakes now that he had agreed.

Into the blender went milk, strawberry ice cream, then strawberry syrup, and caramel sauce for Lisa’s milkshake. While it blended, Leonard searched the cupboards, finally pulling out three large glasses. He poured Lisa’s when it was done, saving the extra in a small glass before rinsing the blender and considering what all he had to work with.

Mick preferred things a bit plainer, so he blended the milk with vanilla ice cream, then broke up some Oreos and sprinkled them on top with some chocolate sauce. He knew better than to mix anything into Mick’s shake and he made sure the other man could see everything he did. Once they’d been out for a while Mick would be fine with him making things out of his sight, but it always took a few days.

Finally he used milk, chocolate ice cream, and chocolate sauce to make his own shake. After he’d set the blender in the sink, he joined his sister and partner at the counter. “To the next score,” he toasted, tipping his glass to tap it against the other two’s.

“The next score,” they agreed.

As they enjoyed the creamy goodness, Lisa regaled them with what she’d been doing while the boys were in jail. Leonard basked in the enjoyment of having his sister and his partner safe and sound. It didn’t get much better than this.


End file.
